User talk:Radical Edward2
Hi, welcome to Oddworld! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Oddworld II Feeco by JamButler274.jpg page. We are happy to have your support here. Oddworld could use a little help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- I iz guy (Talk) 21:23, 13 April 2009 Welcome MrChemyCal I am. You've been doing a lot of work and I appreciate it. Keep it up! MrChemyCal 15:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Ive been talking to Vega Dark and he says that we need athority to find you adminship. Well, as you can see admins aren't existant anymore here. The forum wont help, as thats just a piece of junk. I contacted him to ask other methods. I appreciate your working even though it is going mostly unrewarded. Your fan, MrChemyCal 20:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Use this. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests MrChemyCal 20:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I sent in a request. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) NiCE! you get my full eagerness to work with you.- mrchemycal Thanks same with working with you :) --RadicalEdward2 02:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi I love the Oddworld series and I'm new to the wiki, is there anything I could do to improve the wiki besides making edits? Vandalised Pages I saw today that the number of pages had increased by about 30. I checked them out and they are all innapropriate and made by a vandal. Just wanted to let you know so we can get rid of them as soon as possible! --Meep888 23:34, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There are some more of these pure vandalised pages, just delete them as soon as possible , Quinny the Guy 07:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The persons username is A Wikia contributor. - Eguy8 16:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It's sad that the kid has nothing better to do than use his colorful vocabulary that he heard his parents used before they divorced. He should do something more productive like filling out college applications or getting a job. --RadicalEdward2 17:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on keeping all that riff raff down. Your job seems to be cut out for you on this wiki for some reason. Quinny the Guy 11:45, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I try. --RadicalEdward2 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for creating this wikia. Great work :) I didn't create it. I'm just working on expanding and improving it. Thanks for the compliment though (: --RadicalEdward2 04:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I beseech you First off, pleasantries are in order: name's TheGoodGlukkon, I'm a new user, hey how are ya, nice to meet you, bladeeblah and that, now onto the serious at hand. There's a new vandal here goes by the name of Amy100, I think, who's been replacing page content with gross vandalism and replacing images with really disgusting imagery. The user is also inserting fanfics here, which don''t belong. Simply put, me being a new user, I can do nothing about this person and you being of greater note here can: please block Amy100 at once before she can do further harm, reupload the images she's corrupted, because their histories show really obscene things and set things back the way they were!'' Please do this, and restore things to the way they ought to be. Thank you.--TheGoodGlukkon 07:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Amy100 also known as Red State 10. That little brat won't ever learn. I fixed all the changes. --RadicalEdward2 01:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey RedState10 here. Not vandalizing. Just saying hi. RedStateTen 02:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! It's me! Sorry for being gone. I thought the Wikia was fine and (ha ha) I found this 'Jew' joke that is by far the most UNFUNNY thing I've ever read. I thought I knew how to remove it but it WON'T go away. Along with a threat from RedState10 towards you. Now this jerk above me, saying 'hi', he's an Odd damned liar. *sigh* Can't he go mess with something else? No, of course not. Latamire lover 00:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Liar. -MrChemyCal Moolah image Hi Radical Edward, can I ask where you got the Moolah Note image from? did you make it? I got the Moolah image from an old Oddworld image gallery. --RadicalEdward2 01:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) New here/Question Hello! I am a new user (and big Oddworld fan) and I'm sure I will enjoy contributing to this wiki! My question is, what are your standards for quality? I have noticed that the articles are include both jokes and multiple grammar errors. OOIOO 03:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well all of the articles change over time and I'm not the only one editing them. As for 'jokes'; what exactly do you mean? --RadicalEdward2 03:14, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup: ACTIVATE Out of everything that is wrong with this Wiki, what is one of the most important things that needs to be fixed? Well, one of the most important things that I can fix. - Koye @ 19:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I removed the Fan Fiction section from the toolbar. I have a list of things I'm planning on fixing and/or improving. I'm trying not to place information about important components of the site out in the open since it will give possible vandals ideas of places to strike next. There hasn't been much vandalism lately so I'm going to take the opportunity to clean up the place. --RadicalEdward2 19:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You should probably fix the tool bar. Under the "Games" category, you should list every individual game exept just listing "Oddoworld Pentalogy", "Other Games", and "Rumored Titles". - Koye @ 20:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. --RadicalEdward2 20:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hm, perhaps you should remove the rumored titles? Eh, doesn't matter. Anything I can help with? - Koye @ 20:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we're fine for now. I'll make more changes later. --RadicalEdward2 21:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Meep message box Aw, but mine was cuter. - Koye @ 20:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm know but I'm looking for organization. I'm sorry for seeming abit uptight but I thought I had to fix a template when I saw it cause it's been messed with before. --RadicalEdward2 10:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I understand. *cries in corner* - Koye @ 14:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Meeps I don't suppose you have a better photo of a Meep somewhere on the forums. - Koye @ 15:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, no. I haven't seen any pictures of them from the remastered PS3 version either. --RadicalEdward2 21:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) They remade Munch's Oddysee for the Playstation 3? - Koye @ 17:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) http://ps3.ign.com/articles/111/1118125p1.html --RadicalEdward2 00:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Active admins Hello. I found you through searching for admins . Are you the only active Admin on this wiki? You should put your name up on the Oddworld:Administrators article. —Message posted by Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem (: --RadicalEdward2 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) As an Oddworld fan, i was interesting in the main history of Oddworld (without Stranger's Wrath). I find out some errors at some spcific Glukkons and some Places in Abe's Exoddus with insufficient information. If i can have the admin's word, i would like to add a lot of information that will be served as a valuable one. Thank you! Sincerly, Painkiller001 Go right ahead. You don't need permission to edit articles. Just remember to include citations. :) --RadicalEdward2 14:25, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Can i have a suggestion/opinnion? Can we change the background of this site? I dont want to be rude or something, its just a little too spacious. There are very big spaces between titles and the color of some titiles are blue and the Main Page of the Oddworld of Wiki. I suggest a black color or brown, just like the site. And the background with the moon, well...it could be awsome to put the Oddworld Map :) Thanks for understanding! Sincerly, Painkiller001 I would like to change the background. I've actually tried it a few times. Unfortunately, the memory size for background images isn't big enough to support the wallpapers I wanted to use for the background. I honestly think that the Wikia theme editor should be updated or upgraded. --RadicalEdward2 17:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Minor Problem Ive encounter some minor problems when i was editing. Its the images. I cant upload from my desktop. I have to give them to you in order to complete the editing? Sincerly, Painkiller001 Well you're suppose to go to Upload New Photos first. --RadicalEdward2 20:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well...its gives me an error on both. Your citation and at the Main Photos. Could you help me please? Well, what exactly are you trying to do? --RadicalEdward2 05:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I will give an example. At Bonewerkz wiki page there are only 2 images and less information. And if you look at Slig Baracks or FeeCo Depot, there is a kinda major difference between. So what imtrying to do is adding 2 pictures. One with the Bonewerkz sign and one with Director Phleg, plus several information. Well, go to the link I provided to upload images. http://oddworld.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Also, do you know exactly how to include images into the pages? --RadicalEdward2 20:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I tried everything. Even your link above but i need permision and only administrators, wiki fans etc can upload pictures. If you want to say to me that is another way to upload, please tell me :) PS: I tried "Upload Pictures from the Image Point, Copy-Paste from Desktop, At editing article - Add features and media - Photo - Upload from Desktop - Error" You're suppose to use a code that has 'File:' followed by the name that name given to the file. This all should be in brackets, [[]]. If you mean upload images, your suppose to go to 'source file name' and click 'browse' and look for the file your trying to upload. Also, '.bmp' files can't be uploaded. --RadicalEdward2 05:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...its just...i tryed what you said but nothing! Still error...sry to say but if i had mistakes dont argue on me, beacuse im not dumb or stupid, but it seems i have some very big dificullties......at uploading an image....wow...werid. Anyway, i have the ambition to write and to present info. And when i mean ambition, i mean writting 24/7! Hope it will be ok, simplicity would be the best "hero" i could count on right now, but for every minute passing away, the more i cant touch my final destination in writting. Cordially, Painkiller001 Okay. Well enjoy editing. :) --RadicalEdward2 02:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Its ok if i can send some pictures on your e-mail and you upload them? Withouth images i cant do nothing :( Sure. Send them :) --RadicalEdward2 16:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im proud to present my first post! Bonewerkz Im looking forward to impress everybody! More information, more pictures, elaborated subject! Thank you and ill be very happy to edit other articles, soon :) Cordially, Painkiller001 I'm glad that you enjoy editing and improving the site but remember to make the pages that you edit match the format/layout of the other wikia pages. --RadicalEdward2 18:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for your support. Im a beginer so ill do some mistakes in future. I hope it will end ok and i would like to continue this "project" with you, the administrator. Sooner or later "something new n tasty" will become a great article. And yes, i have to look forward to correct these mistakes. Thank you! Cordially, Painkiller001 :Just in case you didn't know, you can sign your posts by placing ~~~~ at the end. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 20:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I finished editing and please check it as soon as possible, no rush. And btw, i know how to put a signature but for me its kinda easy to write. Painkiller001 14:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) New Pool Can we make a new section of pool? But first we need the "big question" :) You mean a new 'poll'? --RadicalEdward2 14:30, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Pictures i have a group of pictures. can you please allow me to upload them?Coldflame98 19:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :See and . – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 19:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I believe that you can. Go on. Why? Is there a restriction for photo uploading? --RadicalEdward2 20:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I reccive a permission error. Do I have to autoconfirm, or do I require an promotion?Coldflame98 21:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You may have to autoconfirm. Also, I don't think bitmap or BMP files are allowed. But I will look into it. Also, try opening the Uploading page in a new tab. --RadicalEdward2 22:00, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Update. If you're a new user, you will not have full access to all of the wikia features of a registered member until you have been registered for two or so days maybe four. --RadicalEdward2 22:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) encyclopedia races I think we need to add some articles for the creatures mentioned on The Oddworld Encyclopedia, a lot don't appear in the games, but it is a canonical site, right? either way, I'd be glad to create the articles, even if they'd just be stubs, we do kind of need them. Tristan7grunt 23:56, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Well from what I recall, the Oddworld Encyclopedia is canon. It was posted as part of the old Oddworld site a while back. --RadicalEdward2 05:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, good, I had my doubts, but now that they're gone, do yo think I could make those articles? P.S. if you look on the tree hugger picture in the hand of odd article, you'll see some of these little pink meep like creatures, they have two eyes, and a little thing on their head, do you knwo what they are or what they're called? Tristan7grunt 17:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I'm not sure what it's called. I think it was a scrapped creature. --RadicalEdward2 03:52, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I found out what those little animals are, meetle grubs! :D I asked what they were on the official oddworld facebook page, and the person in charge of the page answered back. Do you think I can make those articles now though? I hate to keep asking, but I always wait for an administrator to give me permission first so I don't waste time making articles they may delete. Tristan7grunt 17:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Just make sure that the article meets wiki standards. Like look at how the other articles are set up. :) --RadicalEdward2 17:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks! Tristan7grunt 12:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Move Hi, when is the move patch coming? It's April, Guys! - What patch? --RadicalEdward2 01:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) The ps3 patch which includes move controls and 3d. J.A.W. said it would be out in March. Btw, for Stranger's Wrath... I don't know about the patch yet. I don't have the PS3 version of the game yet. I'm hoping that someone will post more info about it. --RadicalEdward2 15:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) New Wikia I like very much the Wiki now. Especially Abe as background. Nicely done and many congratz for this exclusive change. Keep the good work. With respect, Painkiller001 Thanks. I thought the site needed some renovation and I found a wallpaper that actually fit the file size limit. Also, everything in page layouts works better when the background is black like the images. :) --RadicalEdward2 16:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I am a little curious as to what these "accidents" are. O.o Has this place been vandalised or something? - 02:13, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Well a while back, yes. Most (if not all) of the administrators before me kind of drifted away from the site and left it to gradually fall into a state of disrepair. During that time, a user by the name of RedState10 as well as other variations of that name tried to see how long it would take me to crack and resign as the new admin. He managed to keep getting in using proxies and posted tons of inappropriate stuff ranging from porn to gore. I eventually had to get Wiki Staff involved in order to track down and block the proxy that the attacks were originated; permanently banning that IP address from ever using Wikia again. Since then (roughly two years ago), things have calmed down and gave the site a chance to grow. Because of that, vandalism on this wiki is never taken lightly. --RadicalEdward2 12:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that sounds rough. Well, I'm here to help. I've only played Abe's Oddysee, but I'll take a look around and see what I can do. :) Nice to see an active admin, some of the wikis I visit are almost completely empty. - 23:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Prior to me, this place was. Same with the Gorillaz wikia. --RadicalEdward2 15:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC)